Only She Can See What's Behind The Mask
by KAMONE-HIME
Summary: Naruto has mask. A mask that almost perfect. Everyone falls for it except for one person. That person name is Hyuuga Hinata. Original story is on Wattpad.
1. Chapter 1

[3RD POV]

In world were people don't understand what they don't know many people use a mask.

It keeps them safe.

It keeps them somewhat happy.

But the risk of using a mask is that you lie.

When you lie,you lose yourself.

Many people have lose themselves.

A example is Orchimaru right hand man Kabuto.

Kabuto been living lie for years.

No real friends, no real family, no real life.

Another example is Uchiha Itachi.

He lived a lie since he killed his family.

He lied to everyone close to him.

His mother, his father, even his own Little brother Sasuke.

Both never wanted this life. They never wanted to suffer like this.

But even more than one person can see through their mask.

But their is one man who has the best mask of them all. Not even the Sharingan can detect it, Or even the Byakuagan(?).

He doesn't use a genjustu at all. This is a pure perfect mask. But only one person can see though it. A person who knows and loves him more than anyone in the world alive.

This is a person he love since he was four. A person of absolute perfection.

From her raven hair to her pale eyes. From her head to toes. He loves her.

She notice the little things. She hears the crys of help though the mask. She see the tears the are never let out.

She knows about the mask. The Mask that supposed to perfect. The mask that more perfect than a Cinderella's glass slipper.

Will she ever tell him that she knows? 


	2. Chapter 2

{3RD POV}

It's morning time in the Hidden leaf village. Many people are opening up their shops, going to work, or Childern getting and going to the academy to become a ninja.

Most people would say this village had no flaws, it was absolutely normal. But they don't know the cold hard truth about this village.

This is a village full of blood-thristy, revenge driven people. They are people who judge to quick. They try to eliminate anything or anyone or isn't normal.

Only three people in this entire world knows that. Uchiha Itachi, Uzumaki Naruto and someone that nobody would expect to this truth.

.

.

.

.  
Hyuuga Hinata

Yes the Hyuuga heiress knows it.

The reason why is because she see the person she loves so much get hurt by them. But he keeps a smile on his face. A FORCE one.

She knows that he doesn't want to worry anyone at all. So he fake his happiness. But Hinata knows what's he's feeling everyday, every hour, every minute, every second.

She feels like she only one that seen a REAL smile on he's face. She tries to talk to him but her shyness gets in the way.

Naruto wakes up like any other day. 'Another day in hell' he thought. He try so hard to love the village in any way possible. That's what his parent would WANT. Right?

But it's hard to love your village when all they do is beat you up. He get ready in his KILL-ME orange jumpsuit.

He never really liked it. But it's the only thing he could afford before he mer Itachi.

Itachi and his family plus Shisui were one the only people nice to him. But of course as always God was never nice to him and lost them people who he can family.

Naruto ran towards the bridge to met up with his team. He never really liked him team. The only one he can tolerate is Kakashi. Because Kakashi don't screech or thinks he's better than anyone else.

When he got there Sakura and Sasuke were there already and then Sakura hit him on the head. "NARUTO-BAKA! WHY DID YOU INTERRUPTED AND SASUKE TIME TOGETHER!" Sakura yelled to Naruto "B-BUT Sakura I can be better than Sasuke-Teme." Naruto whined

He hated being someone he wasn't. He hated that he had to pretend to like Sakura even he doesn't. He hated everything about his life.

But his lies and mask makes everything more bearable than it was before. Maybe just maybe on the frist portion of the Chunnin exams he can take it of.

Or not.

A hour later Kakashi came. "YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto yelled

"Sorry my Kawaii gennins." Kakashi apologized "So I entered you in the Chunnin exams." Kakashi said to the three gennins while passing out the papers saying that they will taking the Chunnin exams.

Sasuke smirk, Sakura looked nervous, and Naruto yelled saying how he was going to dominate it. Then they lefted. But when what they didn't know that they would bump into someone from the past. 


	3. Chapter 3

{3RD POV}

When Naruto was walking back he saw a rectangular 'rock' following him. Naruto turned and yelled at the 'rock' "That a horrible disguise ever!" "DAMNIT BOSS!" One voice yelled them a explosion was made.

Then the three kids started coughing "Mogei you put to much powder!" The boy with long scarf yelled at the girl with hair that doesn't follow the laws of physics.

Naruto sweatdropped. Then the three kids started doing a werid intro. "I'm Mogei! The sexiest in the academy!" The girl yelled "I'm Udon! I like Algebra!" The boy with glasses yelled "I'm Konohamaru! The best ninja in the village!" The other boy yelled  
"And we're the Konohamaru Crops!" All three kids yelled

"Hey boss?" The boy name Konohamaru asked "Yes Konohamaru?" Naruto answered "Today you said you'll play Ninja with!" The young boy yelled at the older boy "Oh yeah! I forgot." Naruto said to the young boy

"Oh wow a ninja playing ninja. Real mature Naruto." Sakura said with sarcasm "I-I think I-it's good." Hinata said "Who are you too?" Konohamaru asks to Hinata and Sakura. Then Konohamaru pointed at Sakura then asked "Is that your girlfriend?"

Naruto was furious on the inside that Konohamaru would asked that. The only one for him was Hinata! But why would anyone like a demon like him?

"NANI!" Sakura yelled and hit Naruto into a fence. Hinata was shocked because Sakura did that for no reason.

"Hey lady why did you do that!" Konohamaru looked a Sakura "You know what your just a ugly women!" Yelled Konohamaru to Sakura

'CHA! What did that brat called me!' Inner Sakura yelled "What did you say?" Asked Sakura sweetly well a little too sweetly

"Konohamaru?" Konohamaru looked at Naruto "Yes Nii-san." Naruto looked at Konohamaru a little worried "Run!" Naruto yelled

The Konohamaru Crops and Naruto ran away from Sakura while Sakura ran after them. Hinata was shocked and standing at the same place. After she got over her shocked she ran after Naruto and Sakura.

While Konohamaru was running he didn't notice a boy dressed all in black and wereing make-up with a Suna forehead protector up ahead.

So he ran and ran and bumped into him. "Oi brat! Why you do that?" The boy pick Konohamaru up by his collar. Mogei and Udon were scared for Konohamaru. "You know what I need to teach you a lesson." The boy said to Konohamaru

But at the time Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata were there. "Hey but the kid down." Said Naruto "What if I don't want to?" The boy asked

Naruto ran so fast not even the 4th Hokage could even beat and knocked Konohamaru to the ground while putting Konohamaru next to Mogei and Udon.

Sakura and Sasuke who was up hidden in the trees were shocked. Hinata wasn't shocked at all. She knew about Naruto's abilities.

"Hahahahah!" The boys sister laugh "You know what brat i-" Before the boy could finish a person came along and interuputed him "Kankuro,Temari stop. Stop or I'll kill you." Said the red head that was upside-down on a tree on the other side of were Sasuke  
was.

"G-Gaara what are you doing here?" Sttuder Kankuro "Shut up." Gaara snapped at him

Gaara then jumped down after him was Sasuke.

"Sorry about what they did Naruto ." Gaara apologized "No problem Gaara." Naruto said

"How do you too know each other." Asked Sakura "No of your business Sakura." Naruto snapped at Sakura

Sakura and Sasuke were taken back of what Naruto did. But Hinata wasn't.

'Why wasn't she scared?' Naruto asked 'Maybe because she loves you kit.' Said Kurama 'That could never happen Kurama and you know that.' Naruto said to Kurama

Then Naruto and the rest went home. 


	4. Chapter 4

~Filler Chapter~

{HINATA'S POV}

I was walking around Konoha looking for a certain blonde knucklehead ninja. I was about to stop looking for until I remember he must at Ichiruku ramen.

So I ran and ran but then I ran until Kiba. "Hey Hinata-Chan!" Kiba yelled with excitement. "O-Oh hello K-Kiba-Kun." I studdered out.

"We're you going Hinata-Chan?" Kiba asked me "I was trying to find Naruto-Kun." I said truthfully

When I looked at Kiba's eyes I saw sadness, Jealousy, and anger. 'What wrong with Kiba-Kun?' I thought

"Oh. Well I hope you find him. Bye Hinata-Chan!" He said before taking off in the other direction

So after that little stop I went to Ichiruku ramen and saw Naruto ordering.

"Oi! Aymne(?)-NeeChan! One Miso Pork Ramen!" He yelled to Teuchi-San's daughter "Coming up Naruto-Kun!" She yelled and started preparing to make the ramen.

"N-Naruto-Kun!" I yelled to get his attention "Oh Hinata-Chan! What are you doing here?" Naruto-Kun asked me

"W-Well I've been working on this for the longest time." I said "What is it?" Naruto-Kun

I went to look inside my bag and took out a red scarf. I remember when he saved me from bullies.

FlashBackll

{3RD POV}

A young girl at the age of 6 was standing in front of 3 boys. She had a short purple hair and beautiful pale eyes.

But the boys only wanted to make her feel miserable.

"Hey freak! Why are still alive!" One boy yelled

"Yeah just Becuase you're from a call doesn't mean you aren't a freak!" The other boy yelled

"Yeah who would love a freak like you!" The last boy yelled

The young girl was the brims with tears.

"Aw look the freak is going to cry." The leader said

"Let's teach her a real reason to cry." The second boy said to the others

Before any of the boys touch her a boy with blond hair and blue eyes who had a red scarf around his neck punch the leader in the face.

"Hey you can't hurt boss!" One of the other boys yelled at the blond haired kid

"Well if I can't hurt him can I hurt you." The blond haired kid released some of his KI out that made all of them fall on the floor.

"N-No." All three boys said and ran away. But when the blondes haired kid released his KI his scarf came off and The purple haired girl was able to get it.

"U-Um t-this I-is y-your s-scarf." She studdered "What's your name?" The blond kid asked "H-Hinata." She answered "Well Hinata, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. And also you can keep the scarf." Naruto said to Hinata with a smile before running away

'T-Thank you Naruto-Kun.' Hinata thought while seeing Naruto running away

Flashback ended

{HINATA'S POV}

"H-Here you go Naruto-Kun." I gave him the red scarf

"You keep it after all these years." He said in awe "Well of course N-Naruto-Kun." I said

Naruto got down from the chair and hugged me. I started blushing like crazy.

"Y-You're w-welcome N-Naruto-Kun." I said before I fainted


End file.
